The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia x hiemalis, commercially referred to as an Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRILORW01’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Begonia plants with excellent postproduction longevity and attractive flower color.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia x hiemalis ‘Polly’, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the mutation parent in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in May, 2013. Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since May, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.